


Shatter

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam freezes and when he doesn't say anything, Zayn feels his heart shatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Ziam one shot with slight angst (as much as you can get in less than 300 words) and I actually really like how it turned out. I could probably add a second chapter if you guys want me to so let me know!

_I've got to tell him I've got to tell him I can't tell him_ Zayn repeats to himself over and over. _Jesus Christ he's my best mate why is this so difficult?!_ He knows exactly why it's so difficult, though: it's Liam. Liam, who's his best friend, who's completely straight, who he's always been able to talk to about anything; why would he mess that up with his stupid crush? 

Zayn knows he needs to do it though, and soon. He takes a deep breath and tentatively pushes the door to Liam's room open. The younger boy has his earbuds in and is messing around on his laptop when Zayn enters. Upon seeing his friend, Liam pauses the music and takes out his headphones.

"Vas happening?" He jokes. Zayn tries to smile but his nerves make it seem very half-hearted. Liam frowns. "You alright, Zee?" He asks.

Zayn sits down on the other end of the bed as far from Liam as possible. "Actually, I...need to tell you something," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

"What is it, Zayn?" Now Liam is getting worried. Zayn doesn't look alright at all and it's scaring him how the older boy avoids eye contact.

"I..." he starts quietly, "I love you, Li. Like... _in_ love with you love."

Liam freezes and when he doesn't say anything, Zayn feels his heart shatter. He stands up quickly. "I knew this was a bad idea," he mumbles and runs from the room, trying to hide his tears. 

In his haste to leave, though, he doesn't see the smile that spreads across Liam's face, or that the younger boy is following right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please? :)


End file.
